


light the candles up

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthdays, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Dangan Ronpa 1, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Shh, happy birthday you rich kid, i didn't really include that novel about him because i didn't read it, idk - Freeform, it's up to you, on how you interpret it, the naegami can either be seen as platatonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: My interpretation of Byakuya's birthdays.





	light the candles up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday you snob  
> i posted this early  
> probably because it's already may 5 in this timezone  
> just roll with it  
> also chisa i'm so sorry i didn't celebrate your birthday  
> god damn it

Byakuya's first birthday party wasn't actually a real party for children. His sixth birthday party was for him to bond over with his older half-siblings. He has no interest in them, but pretends to like and converse with them so he can please his father. He had gotten attached to one of his sisters though, even if he knows she'll be serving under him.

He looks around the party venue. Just adults having small talk. He rarely sees many children roaming around his palace, his castle.

Well, at least he can learn how to be professional with the adults.

~~~

His eleventh birthday party was his favorite among his birthday parties. It is not a literal birthday party, but a formal celebration to him, who has won and claimed the right to be the heir of the Togami Corporation. Byakuya looks at his siblings, the ones who had lost to their younger brother.

Pathetic, every single one of them. They'll be exiled tomorrow, so this'll be the last time they celebrate in such a high class party. How could they, the older ones, lose to the youngest son of their father? Were they going easy on him? He looks at his cake with a stern look.

They'd better be off dead than be exiled, to be honest.

~~~

His seventeenth birthday was just a celebration of his acceptance to one of the most prestigious schools in the whole world: Hope's Peak Academy. He's going there next week. He had already asked his butler to pack his things when going to that school.

Byakuya has mixed feelings. Unlike his time in his particular high school, that was filled with people with the same league as him, he'll be with commoners. He hopes that none of them would interact with a king like himself.

He is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He's the most exceptional of all Ultimates.

~~~

Byakuya was going to go home to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, until The Tragedy happened. He, for once in his life, gets worried about the people he cared about, especially his own butler. But there was nothing he could do. He decided to barricade the whole school with the others, not caring about the outside world anymore.

His eighteenth birthday didn't go unnoticed with Naegi, Maizono, and Asahina, who had greeted him a happy birthday. He could only nod in acknowledgement, not caring about their birthday wishes.

~~~

His nineteenth birthday...

When did he celebrate it again? He can only feel dizzy, and the sound of a girl laughing feels his ears.

The others are lying down on the cold, hard floor, and there seems to be some kind of gas in the air. Sleeping gas. They're simply knocked out, but not dead. He tries to not inhale the gas. But his vision starts to cloud, and he falls to the floor. Before he's unconscious, he sees two silhouettes of girls. He already knows who they are, but before he can say their names, he was knocked unconscious by the sleeping gas.

~~~

Byakuya looks out the window, hating the red skies that have now been plaguing his nightmares and the others. He would know when his twentieth birthday was, but made no move on celebrating it. What he wants was to rid the world of despair, just like what Makoto said. After all, they made Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair, to execute herself.

Now, the Remnants of Despair was now their problem. Now that their leader had died in the hands of Makoto and the others (including him) they were now targeting the Future Foundation, where they all work now. Munakata wanted to kill them all, but Naegi, that pacifist, wanted to spare them rehabilitate those unforgivable creatures.

Byakuya scoffs, then takes his glasses off to clean them. Such a naive boy.

"Hey, Byakuya?", Byakuya turns his head to face Naegi, in front of his door. He sighs.

"What do you want, Makoto?", he asks, still fixated on cleaning his glasses.

"I have this idea", Naegi replies, sitting beside Byakuya. "What if we create a virtual simulation for the Remnants of Despair?"

Byakuya looks up, his interest piqued. "What are you implying, Naegi?"

"Like", Makoto starts to ramble about his ideas. "If we can do a virtual world called 'Hope Restoration Program', then put the Remnant of Despair's avatars into it, then help them reform them all, then upload their programs to their original selves, then..."

"So, what you're saying, is that you want to help them?", Byakuya finishes cleaning his glasses, then looks at Naegi with a skeptical look.

"Yep!", Naegi nods. "I already suggested this idea to Kyoko, and she said that it was going to be risky, though."

"Of course she would say that", Togami sighs. "If Munakata finds out that you're trying to keep them alive, he'll kill you, along with that Sakakura."

Makoto sighs. "I know, I know, but I won't let them kill those innocent people!" Then he walks out of Byakuya's office.

"Such ignorance", Byakuya says to himself. Then Makoto appears again with a smile.

"Also, happy birthday." Then he leaves.

Byakuya's eyes widen a little. How can he still remember his birthday? He shrugs it off and goes back to his work.

~~~

It was finally over. Everything was over. Though he had missed out on what happened to the others in the Future Foundation, he was (kind of) relieved to see most of his comrades from the first killing game come out of the building.

After that, with Byakuya's money, they decided to fund the building of Hope's Peak Academy.

"I'm now asking this", Hina says in a thoughtful expression. "Who'll be the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Certainly not me", Munakata immediately says.

"I don't really want to follow my father's footsteps", Kyoko says. Then she opens her mouth again, but Byakuya beats her to it.

"Naegi." Everyone looks at him with shock, especially Makoto.

"H-huh? Why me?", he asks with a stunned expression.

"You are, after all, the one who motivated us to hope, and the one who defeated Junko Enoshima", Byakuya replies nonchalantly.

"To be honest, he'd be a good head master", Hina replies, agreeing to Byakuya's suggestion.

"So do I", Munakata says.

"I will, of course, be guiding you through your journey as the headmaster, Makoto", Kyoko says with a smile on her face. Then she turns to Byakuya. "Happy birthday, Byakuya."

Byakuya sighs, then nods. "So, is it all agreed that Makoto will be the new headmaster?"

Everyone simply nods. Byakuya looks at Makoto.

"Do you wish to accept this role?"

Makoto smiles. "If everyone is counting on me, yeah, I'll do it!" He smiles at Byakuya. "Happy birthday, by the way!"

Togam smiles, feeling joy for the first time in his lucrative, uneventful life.

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy with this but it'd take you five seconds to know that tbh  
> i didn't read the Togami light novel thing so just roll with this


End file.
